1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a protection circuit module and a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a protection circuit module capable of being easily manufactured at a minimized error rate by forming a reinforcement unit on a portion of a flexible substrate, and a rechargeable battery including the protection circuit module.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A battery typically includes a protection circuit for preventing overcharge or over-discharge. The protection circuit is generally formed on a rigid printed circuit board (PCB). The hard PCB including the protection circuit is typically connected to an external control circuit module or terminals of a battery module via wires. Since the wires or the terminals are connected to the hard PCB by using a soldering method, circuit elements mounted on the hard PCB may be thermally damaged due to heat transferred while a soldering operation is performed. Moreover, because the soldering operation for connecting wires to the hard PCB can be difficult, the error rate may be high.